


Jealousy Never Looked So Good On Louis

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Harry Has Long Hair, Hints of Bottom Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Daddy Kink, Mention of Eleanor - Freeform, Mention of Top Louis, Needy Harry, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Louis, only angel, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: “You’ve been a bad boy, Angel.” Louis hums against Harry’s neck. He kisses his boy gently before giving him a lovebite, “You’ve been having too much fun with Fionn. Did you forget who you belong to? Huh Angel?”Or An AU where Louis and Harry are in a relationship and Louis gets jealous of Harry's Dunkirk promo with Fionn, so he teaches Harry a lesson ( prompt/ request by @yslpurpose on my twitter )





	Jealousy Never Looked So Good On Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited
> 
> Spanish translate : http://my.w.tt/UiNb/BKXXIzwZFG

Being Harry Styles was such a great feeling in the world; you had charming good looks, a number one album and dated Louis Tomlinson. Of Course, the entire world did not know that last part. Harry wished he could show his man off to the world — take him out on dates and wear his favourite transparent Gucci silky shirts. 

After Zayn departed from the band, things were different. Liam became distant and hung out with his girlfriend more, while Niall cried every time Zayn was mentioned in a group conversation. 

Louis, his boyfriend had cut all ties with Zayn. His lover claimed that Zayn was at fault and should be the one to apologize first between the two. Harry tried to be the good boyfriend and mate by calling the pair; he even went so far to lie to get the two to meet up. 

Louis was enraged at this; his boyfriend was trying to do damage control. 

Each of the boys took on solo music projects, however Harry decided to audition for a war film as a bonus solo project. The twenty-three year old never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be a lead in a Christopher Nolan film. 

All his hard work paid off in the end and the idea of being a part of something that had such a great history behind it warmed Harry’s heart. Debuting in his first film meant he had to do promo with the cast. The PR for Christopher’s team often paired Harry with Fionn Whitehead. 

Harry liked Fionn and he really loved doing promo with him. Fionn was like a younger version of Louis and Harry mixed together. Some fans joked that Fionn was him and Louis’ son. 

Harry’s first reaction to seeing the tweets about it was to laugh. He showed the tweets to his lover who later gave him the cold shoulder. His reaction caused the twenty-three year old to frown; he thought Louis would have thought that it was funny as well. 

It was funny, wasn’t it? 

Louis ignored Harry for most of the week. At first, Harry thought his man was upset and cranky from all the last minute Back To You promo with Eleanor. Or maybe he was upset because Harry asked Nick to do invite Louis on The Breakfast Show, so the pair could meet up afterwards and hang out with Nick. 

Saying that Harry was a bit oblivious about Louis’ jealousy was an understatement. The poor boy did not notice Louis shooting daggers at the 20 year old boy. Harry being himself just thought it was moody Louis being himself. 

Louis bluntly told Fionn to stay away from Harry else he would kick his ass. Fionn laughed at the thought of the man beating him up. From that day, Fionn got used to the dirty looks Louis gave him at Harry’s Dunkirk promo BBQ cookout. 

Since doing all the Dunkirk promo with Fionn, and his man never being there to physically fuck him. Harry Styles got horny a lot. He craved his hole to be filled and taking cold showers was not cutting it for him. 

Harry was never the person to masturbate or tried anything to get himself off. But he had to break this anti-masturbating rule he gave himself to follow. 

The twenty-three year old felt dirty as he began to walk over to his toy suitcase. Louis brought a lot of sex toys for Harry and stored them in the couple’s closet.

Harry’s lover had a crazy idea of creating a sex playroom. But with family and friends popping in and out, the two men just decided to dump everything in a huge suitcase. Obviously, that was a great plan and the easy storage, along with it being easy to carry was a bonus.

Harry unzips the blue and green suitcase. He shudders at the glory of the dildos, butt plugs and other sex toys surfacing out from the suitcase. His lover was not a plain vanilla sex type of guy. He wanted a story with a plot that ends with Harry getting fucked well, like the good boy he is. 

Harry takes his strawberry favoured lube and his favourite vibrator out. He holds it with such tender care, tracing the outline of its six inch wireless pink beauty. He lets out a deep breath before undressing slowly. He pretends that he is giving Louis a strip tease as he bends down and shakes his ass to the beat of the music. 

Harry goes to their bed and lays down in his naked glory. He unscrews the lube’s lid and pours a generous amount on his right hand. He slowly enters the tip of his index finger in his tight hole.

It takes him a while to adjust to feeling before adding another finger. He bites his lips as he plays with his pretty pink swollen nipples. He decides that after fingering himself for ten minutes. It was time to turn on the vibrator. 

Harry positions himself on the vibrator, slowly letting the toy penetrate within his walls. The first setting is low and easy. He calls it ‘the tease’ until he decides to put it on the highest setting. 

His curly hair falls unto his face blocking his vision. Harry always hated it when his locks did that. He tries to push his hair away and fails. He allowed those beautiful locks to do as they pleased. 

He bites his lips again, only to let out an exaggerated moan. He bounces up and down on the pink vibrator like he never had a dick inside him before. The music was still playing loudly in the background. He uses that as his guide to pleasure himself. 

The bed creaks loudly with each bonce he did on his vibrator. Harry prays to God that the bed would not break. It would be awkward to tell Louis that he broke the bed riding a vibrator in his absent. 

Harry fists the sheets beneath him as he rides the vibrator more. Harry was so caught up in moaning. He did not notice the bedroom door creaking open or that his boyfriend was looking at him with lust. 

He opens his eyes to see his lover smirking at him. He quickly shuts off the vibrator and hops off it also, “Hey Louis!” Harry pants out, taking the vibrator and covering it with his pillow,” You’re home early, I thought you had promo plans, baby.”

“It got cancelled, Angel. Some of the questions were too personal and the fans caught on. ”

“Oh! That’s nice, I’ll go heat –“Harry does not have a chance to finish his sentence as Louis dives on the bed and on top of Harry. He raises his lover’s hands above his head so he could not move, “Lou, what are you doing?” 

Harry‘s red swollen lips and blushed tinted cheeks came closer his lover. The two closed the gap between them with a heated kiss. Louis bites Harry’s lip, savouring every moment.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Angel.” Louis hums against Harry’s neck. He kisses his boy gently before giving him a lovebite, “You’ve been having too much fun with Fionn. Did you forget who you belong to? Huh Angel?”

“N-No Louis… I am yours. Only yours,” Harry shudders when Louis sucks on his nipples. Louis sucked on them slowly, twisting his tongue against it, “Baby, I am sorry. Fuck Louis please stop. Please stop teasing me and fuck me please.” 

Louis chuckled at his lover’s pleading tone. Obviously, the twenty-five year old was going to toy with his already wrecked angel,” Call me daddy.” 

The younger of the two blinked, “I am not calling you daddy. It’s weird, “Harry groaned, he just wanted to be fucked by his man. Was that so hard to ask? 

The older man shook his head at his lover’s tone, “C’mon Angel, won’t it be fun role play? You love dressing up, why is this any different?” 

Louis moved from Harry’s nipples to his tummy. He kissed his lover, saying nothing but sweet loving things against it. He moved onto to Harry’s cock. He kissed it gently before putting it in his mouth. 

Louis guides his tongue along the outline of Harry’s cock which causes his boy to arch his back. Harry was never a quiet boy, he loved letting his lover know how wrecked he made him. 

Louis starts bobbing his head to the beat of the forgotten music in the background and grabs Harry’s balls, giving them a good massage. 

Harry lets out a moan that does not sound holy, “You’re driving me so crazy, but I’m in to it. Fuck,” Harry gets a bit desperate and starts trying to fuck himself in Louis’ mouth. 

Louis discovers what Harry is trying to do and pulls his lover out of his mouth with a vulgar popping sound, “Good boys don’t get greedy.” Louis got up from his kneeing position on the floor and went into their bathroom to take a cold shower. 

Harry looks at his lover’s back in disbelief and follows him into their bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it, it was my first time writing something sexual


End file.
